Simone - An Iceline FanFiction
by Spawner
Summary: She was elegant, regal, but a sense of power, of preponderance; there was no submission in her voice or actions... (People, it's an M-rated Fic. And it's Fem/. Don't like? Don't read)


**A/N- WARNING: Mature scenarios ahead!  
**

** So, this is a one-shot I've previously posted on DA. **

**If you like Snow Patrol, I'd recommend listening to the song Chocolate. It's where I came up with the basis of the story. Also, if you have a DA please check out the awesome artist Idiotwatcher02 who pretty much turned me into an Iceline fan.  
**

**Reviews are awesome like you guys! :D  
**

**(Adventure Time is Copyright Pendleton Ward. I make no moolah off this fic)  
**

Darkness had overcome the land of Ooo. There weren't any cheers or usual business as there was throughout the day.

Silence.

Quietness.

The sound of soft winds and quiet chirping filled the air.

Earlier that night, after waking up from her daily slumber, the Vampire Queen decided to walk around in the blackness; feeling the grass against her feet. It was a safe haven for the woman who usually refrained from going out at all, in a home where someone important resided.

Peace had overcome Marceline's entire being as she managed to take in the scenery of trees and hoots of animals unknown to those who lived during the day.

During a stroll through the woods she began to feel at home, unable to show any discomfort from the events earlier in the day.

It was a noise that stopped her in her tracks.

The soulful sound mixed with utter dispair sent a feeling of longing through the vampire, and it was at that moment she wished Bubblegum were with her.

"Hey," she walked up on the crying figure, quickly noticing every feature the woman held when she turned around.

She was older, not by much, in appearance; her beauty radiated from her ice cold body, the noticable tiara resting on her head.

Her demeanor seemed glacial, her blue eyes able to captivate anyone who dared to glance at the aqua irises; yet what was also intriguing seemed to be her long, slender frame, equipped with heels as white as snow.

Marceline wondered how many people had pissed her off, and how many had gotten a taste of that pointed heel.

"Why the tears, beautiful?"

But the woman quickly turned around and before Marceline knew it, her foot was trapped by an unknown source of ice.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you out here, and I get the cold shoulder? What the hell?!"

Trying to fly off, but unable to since her foot was stuck in the ice, Marceline glared at the cold woman; the smirk on her face made the vampire realize that she wasn't dealing with an ordinary person from Ooo.

"Are you a siren?" She asked, recalling the tears from a moment ago. "Is that why you were crying? To lure me in, or something?"

Unamused, the woman froze her other foot; quickly rushing towards the vampire with anger evident in her eyes. "No, I'm not a siren. And I was crying because...Because I...Because its none of your damn business, that's why!" She looked down at the penguin at her feet and kneeled to her level, a smile on a lonely face.

"What's that, Gunter? You think we should take her back with us? Hmm? Good, because mommy agrees."

_Shit._

The road traveled to the woman's castle was unbearable, and Marceline had a feeling she was going to be there for a while.

"Hey, listen, why don't you just let me go. I really should get back, my girlfriend is waiting for me and-"

"And what? You really think I'm that obliging? News flash, you've got the wrong impression about the wrong woman."

That was something that Marceline had also perceived. She was, unlike Bonnibel, a woman.

Understandable, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was of age; she was smart, intelligent, everything someone could want. But her fire, her flare? It wasn't there. It was as if all the kingdoms had reunited together to create the one person before her.

She was elegant, regal, but a sense of power, of preponderance; there was no submission in her voice or actions. She knew what she wanted; her abrasive attitude enough to stiffen the bravest of warriors.

It would mean death to upset such an authoritative woman; but Marceline Abadeer was already dead. That, and she didn't care about most consequences of her actions.

The vampire's eyes narrowed and she looked over at the Ice Queen. "Let me go, you cold hearted bitch. You think you can just keep me here for your sake?"

"A bitch, am I? You don't know the half of it, my dear," cold, long fingernails ran over the woman's face, feeling every crevice of her skin.

The palace was empty, filled only with ice and penguins, something Marceline quickly noticed.

"You must be! No one seems to want to come near you. Who else have you had here besides these tuxedo wearing freaks?!"

Her neck was soon held up by a strong grip, a icy gaze that would hold anyone in their tracks seemed to catch the vampire by surprise.

"Don't. Insult. My. Penguins." She dropped the woman and turned around, sitting on a throne made of crystallized ice.

When Marceline fell, it had broken all restraints. But she decided at that moment to stay.

She thought back to Bonnibel, how she was so quick to shun her due to her work. No one was waiting for her anyway.

"So why doesn't it seem like anyone is coming for you, hmm?" the Ice Queen stared at her captive with interest.

"Well...It's a long story."

"And? It's not like I'm going anywhere"

_And it doesn't seem like you'd care._

"Ok, look, I was trying to hang out with her...my girlfriend...I have been every damn night. But she once again has something to do with work. Why? I don't fucking know! We've been going out for a few years now, and I could swear that our relationship should be more serious than it has been. But for some reason, we're not communicating. We're not talking. It's always Kingdom bullshit. Always someone to help, something to rule, and I'm sick of it."

The seated woman gave a soft, saddened gaze towards the vampire. She knew what it was like to constantly be rejected. Not just by those she loved, but by anyone.

"So..."

The goddess of ice seemed to glare in the woman's direction.

"So what?"

"So why were you crying? C'mon, I told you my damn sob story. I'm practically trapped here anyway."

Her cheeks blushed red and she quickly turned around. "I wasn't crying!"

"Oh c'mon, you really think I'm that stupid? You were crying...Um..."

"I'm...My name is Simone. But...I haven't been called that in a long time."

"Snow."

"Hmm?"

"That'll be my nickname for you, Snow...Not as graceful as Simone, but it'll have to do."

A small smile lit up a sullen gaze.

"So, tell me, why the tears?" the Vampire Queen asked once more.

"I...It's because I'm the one who watches as the world changes, but I stay the same."

It was a deep feeling for Marceline, who had the same feelings for hundreds of centuries.

For once, there was someone, for both women, who understood.

The Ice Queen smirked as she watched the woman leave after hours of talking. She wondered if the vampire would come back, but had a feeling of hope, as if there were some unspoken agreement between the two of them.

They met every night after that, talking and laughing about the day. It was an outlet for Marceline who felt constantly rejected by Bonnibel; and for Simone, a chance at a real friend for once. A mutual friendship between the two developed.

* * *

Time had passed and as they had gotten more acquainted, the Ice Queen found herself awaiting the nights when the vampire would come over just to hang out.

They had been watching a movie at Snow's palace, the vampire on screen was just about to drink the girl's blood.

"That is so cliche, you know. Saying that all vampires drink blood."

But the Ice Queen turned towards the vampire with a questionable look on her face.

"Marcie, I think I've been around long enough to know that I've never seen another vampire drink any other red but blood before. So why do you?"

Turning away, a look of anguish on her face, Marceline shook her head. "I did it for Bonnibel."

"What do you-"

But she was cut off by the vampire who seemed to be adrift in her own memories.

"When we first started seeing each other, her father, the King of Ooo, didn't really like a vampire hanging around his daughter..."

She started to reminisce on the pain of that very day where she made the promise to an enraged father; she knew he was trying to protect his daughter. She knew by the harsh words escaping his lips.

_I don't want a monster like you near her. I know what you are, Marceline Abadeer. I know what you've seen. How old were you when your father stole the soul of your mother? I won't let you hurt my child the same way your pathetic family has hurt this very land. It's why I banished your kind in the first place..._

"Whatever. Look, lets just watch the movie, all right?" But she quickly saw the screen become dark as Gunter jumped on the couch, hitting the remote.

_Damn penguin..._

Reaching over to turn the TV back on, it came as a surprise when her hand rested atop Snow's own. "Oh, I'm sorry, I..." It was at that moment that she looked up, pausing as her mind assured her how dangerously close their faces were from touching.

It was Simone who delved into the kiss first; unlike Bonnie, her initial response was indelicate, strong, her actions resulting in Marceline kissing back with such a fierceness she had never dreamed of doing before.

When the woman's hands went to the vampire's shirt, pulling it up over her head, the undead woman had a surge of reality spark through her, and she pulled away.

"Snow..." She bit her lip, her eyes searching the woman's icy blue irises. "I can't..."

The Ice Queen nodded her head. "I know."

Feeling as if the tension was thickening in the air, Marceline stood up and grabbed her coat, walking to the door.

"Hey, Marcie, are you really going to worry about it? If that girlfriend of yours is so uptight about it, tell her to pull the stick out of her asshole."

"It's not like that, Snow. You don't understand how Bonnie is. Look, I should go. She has no idea where I am, and I don't want to worry her."

"Heh, you know, I imagined you as the strong Vampire Queen. What happened to make you so soft?"

"Someone worth fighting for," the vampire floated away, back to Bonnibel's castle, the taste of Snow's kiss still present on her lips.

"Bonnie..."

She walked over to her Princess, putting her arms around the woman's waist. There wasn't anyone in the world she wanted to be with more.

But it was at that moment that she felt a rigidity between the two of them, Bonnie pushing her away.

"Marceline, how many times have I asked you not to bother me when I'm working? Seriously, this is really important!" This had been the hundredth time in over a month that Bonnibel had shooed her away.

"Fine! I'm going, I'm going!" She walked to the window, expecting the woman to run after her as she usually did; but when the feeling of nothingness hit her back realization hit her, breaking her still beating heart.

Floating out the window, it wasn't long until Marceline found herself back at a place she never thought she would be at.

Snow's palace.

She knocked on the door, her face hidden by long raven-colored locks.

"Marcie, what...?"

Words weren't important now. Only the depth of what she felt. She couldn't hide it anymore, and against all inhibition, against all feelings she had for Bonnibel, leaned forward to kiss Simone roughly.

There wasn't time to think, only time to react. And for the Ice Queen, she was quick to back them into her bedroom, lips still locked as they trekked backwards.

The door locked behind them, a wall of ice blocking them from the rest of the world.

Bodies hit the bed, but their embrace never faltered, still holding each other as if one of them would fall. Skillful hands tore at clothes until they were both left naked, able to eye what was underneath hidden garments.

Simone was the first to speak, her lips brushing towards Marceline's ear where she bit down on the lobe, hard. "I want you, Marcie..." came the groan.

It was all the vampire needed to hear, her fangs sinking into the Ice Queen's neck. It had been the first time in a long time she'd partaken in the feeling of blood on her tongue, but then again it wasn't Bonnie.

The Vampire Queen quickly lapped up the forbidden liquid, her tongue running over the wound. She knew how much Snow had enjoyed pain; she nearly ravished in the feeling of anything painful, causing it or not.

So when Marceline's fangs continued to leave love bites on diamond skin, there was no objection, only moans.

"I knew you didn't go totally soft on me..." The woman whispered, a growl in her voice as she stood up and pinned the vampire to the bed.

She wasn't going to be outmatched by anyone, no matter who it was.

Her hands quickly traveled to Marceline's inner thigh, squeezing the flesh there; the loud cry was music to her ears, prompting an arousal from the inner depth of her malicious core.

Her fingers traveled higher, teasing the woman to the very edge as she played around the woman's point of pleasure; it was then she realized how she could torture Marceline even further.

A clawed finger went to her wrist, slicing the skin there and holding it over the vampire's face. When Marceline realized what was happening, she went to grab at the wrist, her hunger for the woman's blood insatiable.

Drip by drip the Ice Queen poured her crimson essence into the waiting mouth of the vampire.

Marceline was finally free. No rules, no one to hold her back. The monster in her awake after so long.

Claws digging into skin, fingers into depths astray, it was much more than fucking. It was a feeling of release that both women needed.

When Simone's fingers pushed into the vampire, the initial response was to dig long, sharpened nails into the woman's back, squeezing until she could feel skin ruffle under her fingernails.

It was a release Marceline hadn't felt in a long time, something she usually was unable to share with Bonnibel. Something the woman had only done once.

But Bonnibel was far from her mind, and she focused on Snow. On the dominated beauty before her.

Simone wasted no time in adding another finger, her quick ministration as well as elongated nails helped to push her lover closer to the edge.

And then her nail pushed against that spot that made the woman moan and cry out in pleasure, the name "Snow" on her lips.

"I need you, please..." She gasped, watching as a icy gaze descended on depths below, disappearing until she could only see white.

It was a soft lick at first, done with the tip of her tongue, enough to get a rise off the bed. The first lick was always like a first release. And then, her movements quickened, her fingers moved faster inside the vampire, hard; teeth biting down on a sensitive nub.

"Snow..." She gasped again, her nails digging deeper as the woman removed her fingers quickly and fiercely to add her tongue, the ice cold feeling of the muscle enabling the vampire to shiver softly, another moan escaping her lips.

The final release, the bite of sharp teeth against skin was enough to make Marceline orgasm harder than she had ever done in her entire existence.

She had never been more aware of what was happening in her entire life.

Every promise she had made was broken; everything her relationship stood for was torn apart.

But she didn't care.

She wanted this. She needed it, more than she realized.

"Are you going to leave?" Came the question.

The air was thin, the consequences coming into play. But at the shake of her head, the vampire smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Simone leaned forward and kissed Marceline's forehead.

* * *

"Admit it." Marceline was sitting on her rough couch, her head in the Ice Queen's lap.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The woman stared down at the vampire with an equivocal look on her face.

Sitting up, the vampire took Simone's hand in her own, gazing into icy blue orbs with her own fire red eyes.

"Admit you love me, Snow."

A blush came to the woman's face as she leaned over, pinning Marceline on the couch.

"I...I love you."

They went back to laying as they were, and in her mind Marceline didn't want to be anywhere else but there with her Queen.

* * *

She was starting to feel distant again, like Bonnie had been towards her.

Caught between two worlds, Marceline didn't know what she had wanted most: security with Bonnie, or freedom with Snow.

What was worse? Simone could feel the tension.

The Ice Queen had tried multiple times to find out what was wrong, but nothing seemed to make her lover budge.

It was that one morning that she had awaken to find the bed empty.

No note, no indication of Marceline ever coming back.

It seemed as if the past few months were a sham, a play on her heart to take it to the depths of despair.

She cried all night, holding onto the sweater Marceline had left behind, Gunter rubbing her back with a sympathetic flipper.

* * *

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I...I need to talk to you."

"Um, all right then...Is everything ok?"

The hardened gaze never left the ground.

"No, everything isn't ok. I...I've..."

"What is it?"

"I need to come clean..." Her eyes welled with tears, biting her lip as she realized this might be the end of their relationship.

"I've been seeing someone...Someone else..." She wasn't surprised when the slap of a hand met her cheek.

"Please, listen to me. I'm trying to get everything off my chest. You're not making this easy-"

"I'm not making this easy?! You've got some nerve coming here and telling me that you've been _fucking_someone else, yet I have to be calm during the whole thing? That's crap, and you know it, Marceline."

The vampire stayed silent, shaking her head, unable to look her Princess in the face.

"What's her name?"

"It's not important."

"Oh? This means I know her then? Are you afraid I'll hurt her, Marceline? Are you afraid of the things I could do? Should I call Fionna to take care of her? Should I have her banished to the end of the earth so you can never see her again?" Anger seethed inside the Princess, and she could see the other woman start to cave in slight agitation.

"You leave her alone," the woman snapped. "The only reason I'm telling you is because I don't want to lose what we have... I ended it, Bonnie. I ended the whole thing because I realized that we need each other. That I need you."

"You apparently didn't need me when you were in her arms, now did you?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about what we had! I came after you every damn day! Every day! All it was with you was work, work, work! I don't care if you have to run a kindgom, Bonnie! What about me? What about us? We're supposed to be something more than just friends, just you and your life! All you did this entire time was push me away! You expect me to what, keep getting yelled at by someone that doesn't even give a damn about me?!"

Another slap, Marceline backed off this time.

"Marceline, you are so stupid, you know? But it's fine. You have someone else, someone who apparently loves you more than I do."

"I can't take this! I can't take what you put me through! I've come here to apologize, but you only make it worse! You bring out this side in me, Bonnie!"

The woman turned around, busying herself in her work as she tried to hide back tears.

"Get out, Marceline. Just go."

The woman was quick to fly out of the castle, landing at the secret meeting place. She was sure either woman would never want to talk to her again. But for some reason, the woman she wanted to see wasn't Bonnie.

* * *

She had continuously roamed Ooo for months, not daring to go near either castle, for both brought great pain for different reasons.

It was at that moment through blurred vision that Marceline saw a penguin. "Damn tuxedos, what are you doing out here? C'mon, c'mon."

As she tried to round them up, one of the recognizable ones, Gunter, grabbed the leg of her pants, squawking and pointing.

"What do you want you stupid bird? I..."

It was when she turned around that she saw what the penguin was pointing at.

Beauty beamed off of the woman who had once been the confusion of the Vampire Queen's heart; like fallen snow, her teary eyes gazed in pain at Marceline.

"I didn't think you'd...Want to see me again..." came the vampire's whisper.

"Marceline, I want you to know that no matter what, I did mean it when I said I loved you. For you to go back to her really hurt. I know...She probably turned you down, but I'm not going to just give you another chance either...I'm also not so unforgiving to someone I've given my heart to, though."

"Maybe we could start over?" The vampire looked shamefully at the ground, kicking at the nearby leaves that were falling; a change of weather.

"Until I can trust you again...Yes, let's start over."

And with that, Marceline grabbed Simone's hand, holding it tightly, their eternal gaze staring at the fallen sun awaiting the new chapter in their story.

She felt as if this was the start of their relationship anew. Anything with Bonnie was in the past, and the confrontation of her true feelings enabled her to feel what she had wanted to all along: liberated, a free spirit floating in the wind.


End file.
